


Crosseyed and Painless

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Home Invasion, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Tranquilizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal drugs Will and plays with his butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosseyed and Painless

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic For a prompt I got from helloyesthisisgay on tumblr <3
> 
> Title is the title of one of my favourite songs by the Talking Heads <3

Hannibal wonders if there is still any part of Will's body and mind that he hasn’t penetrated.

Will is quite easy for Hannibal to handle. Moving his body into a pleasing position, for medical purposes only of course, he listens intently with bated breath as his sleeping friend groans and grunts as he pushes the rectal dilator inside his body.

He would, of course, ignore his reflex erections, at first. After his fourth or fifth visit however, Hannibal would notice how Will's ass is more accommodating to the increasing size of the dilators he is using over time.

After a little investigation around Will's home, he discovers Will is in possession of an anal plug.

After this revelation, Hannibal does not refrain from pleasuring Will through his various treatments and check-ups.

Hannibal carries Will from his bed, arms wrapped under the sleeping man's body to lay him out on his small dinner table, lifting his legs to rest up against the wooden chair at the head.

He wastes no time preparing another dose of Midazolam. He flicks the air from the syringe before taking Will's arm and finding the beautiful blue leaf patterning of his antecubital vein. 

Hannibal tilts his head toward the breathy groan Will lets forth at the insertion of the needle.

He is motionless and placid but Hannibal still feels a strange need to sooth. Whether it's his polite bedside manner of some sort of deranged dinner conversation due to their location, he cannot decide.

"Oh, Will. Don't worry. Benzodiazepines are safe and effective drugs in the short term for a wide range of conditions."

Will groans at the burn as the tranquilizer is introduced into his blood stream. Hannibal finds himself biting his lip as the syringe empties entirely into Will's body.

"Oh, you are in capable hands, Will. In the long run, prolonged exposure can result in depression, anxiety and cognitive deficits. No need to worry, you know you can trust me."

Hannibal heard Will take a deep breath and sigh it out slowly.

"There you go. See, Will. I bet you are having a wonderful time." Hannibal dabbed the puncture site with cotton wool before he moved back to his doctor's bag.

"Now, let's check your progress, shall we?"

Hannibal takes out a wooden box from the bag. He opens it and smiles at the plush purple velvet that lines the thing. Inside are several rectal dilators of increasing size. Each one brilliantly polished and preserved.

Hannibal removes Will's boxers, slipping them from his legs and placing them carefully on the table.

He takes up a fresh pair of latex gloves. His plastic, protective coverall is wonderfully practical but the gloves that were provided with the piece really dull sensation.

He applies a generous amount of lubrication to two of his fingers and parts Will's legs.

"Okie Dokie, Will. Here we go."

The moan that slips from Will's seemingly unconscious form is delicious. The doctor's fingers work their magic inside him, bringing him to full arousal in no time flat.

Hannibal very much enjoys testing the limits of Will's body. He presses his fingers upward with a twist of his wrist and is gratified by the dribble of pre-ejaculate that drips from Will's engorged cock.

"Mm, is that nice, Will?"

"Hhh..." Will gives a weak reaction to his own name, more of a reflex than anything substantial.

"I think we are ready to begin."

He takes up the largest of the dilators. He'd slowly worked Will up the sizes until this point. It was time to see if Will's body could accommodate this last intrusion.

Hannibal coats the instrument with lube before pushing the blunt, tapered end to Will's hole.

He's silent, concentrating on the image before him as he pushes into Will's body.

The metal form is taken easily. Hannibal is more than happy that Will has taken objects into himself much larger than this. The dilator is about half the size of Will's fist and Hannibal wonders what he could have used before to achieve such a level of rectal stretching.

He is brought out of his reverie when he hears a distant swallow and groan. Will's cock is twitching hard and leaking profusely.

Hannibal takes the end of the dilator and starts to move it back and forth inside Will's ass.

Will hiccups and gulps, moans and grunts as his body reacts to the anal stimulation Hannibal is forcing upon him.

"Come on, Will. Show me what you can do one more time. I do love to watch you come to completion, so readily."

Will shudders and convulses on the table as Hannibal forces the dilator into his body roughly, his cock spurts cum high up his body. It splatters across his chest and belly.

" _Good boy_." Hannibal praises, gently removing the dilator and wiping it off.

He places it back in the box with the others before wiping Will off with a tissue.

He spends a little time just stroking a hand through Will's hair. He’s sweating and seems to be mumbling as if he were caught in a dream.

"Alright, Will. Alright. Let's get you in a chair. I have one last procedure I need to perform."

He turns to remove a long, clear tube from the doctors bag, placing it on the table.

"Come. It will all be over very soon." He takes Will under his knees and arms and lifts him over to a waiting wooden chair.

Hannibal finds he does not want to put Will down, preferring to hold him closely and monitor his breathing.

"I regret what I must do next, Will. I hope that someday, friend, you will find it in your heart to forgive me."


End file.
